


Quite handsy

by yogiyogi



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, god i regret this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogiyogi/pseuds/yogiyogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel isn't one for ropes or being told what to do by someone that he doesn't totally trust, but maybe just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite handsy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly what is this? i dont know. i made this in a day. kinda of rushed. super embarrassed about it. i didn't read over it 'cus then i'd probably delete it...lol

It was quiet, always quiet. The way Add stroked his face with his pale, skinny fingers, the way his lips ghosted across cheek, and the way he shifted in between the other man’s legs—so unbearably quiet.

Add leaned farther in. His hands slid from Ciel’s thighs to his knees. Pink lips threatened to tickle Ciel’s ear, blowing air and whispering tempting words.

“What?” Ciel’s voice was breathy and barely audible.

Add’s hands moved—they were _always_ moving—up along the bed headboard and to the other man’s tied up hands. The rope was rough, but Add’s hands were so soft.

“You know,” Add said, gliding his hands down to Ciel’s face. Blue hair was pushed out of Ciel’s face, and long, delicate fingers traced the blue markings on his forehead. “Say it and we’ll get to the good stuff.” Add snickered and rocked his hips, grinding their groins together. 

A nod of hesitance, Ciel averted his eyes as Add rocked again. “But—” Another. “Please—” Add ran his tongue along his cheek, his white hair tickling him. Ciel turned his head. “Add...”

Leaning back, Add unbuttoned his pants and let his own hard-on hang out. There was lube on the nightstand next to the bed, and Add reached over to get some out. He applied his dick with it, and started to stroke himself. 

Ciel watched Add lean over him and touch himself. He watched as Add bit his lip and moaned his name. Their lips met and Add kissed him hard between his heavy breaths.

“Just say it,” Add said, kissing along Ciel’s neck. 

He believed he had a strong will, and maybe he did, but between the glances at Add’s hand busy at work, and the wet kisses made by lips with a cynical smile, the wall was crumbling.

“Please...” Ciel swallowed and licked his lips. He locked eyes with Add, whose lips were parted and panting softly. “Please fuck me until I scream and see stars.” The words were spat out so fast, and Ciel squeezed his eyes shut.

And although Add wanted those words slowly, to savor them and melt in the wonderful bliss of humiliation, he also wanted something more. He didn’t hesitate to do what was requested this time.

**Author's Note:**

> the crowd is chanting DiERG and i fuckinghate the


End file.
